


Let Me Wash Away the World (From Your Shoulders)

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Fanwork Like it's 2012 [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bubble Bath, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Good Boyfriend Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, Multiple Orgasms, Needy Steve Rogers, Nipple Play, Possessive Tony Stark, Rimming, Sleepy Cuddles, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Stress Relief, Swearing, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve has been under a great deal of stress lately. Tony knows just what to do to sooth his boyfriend.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Fanwork Like it's 2012 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785793
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Fanwork Like it's 2012 Fest





	1. Deep Breaths

**Author's Note:**

> For the **Cap-IronMan** [Like it’s 2012 fest!](https://cap-ironman.dreamwidth.org/2077232.html)  
> [Anon's Prompt](https://cap-ironman.dreamwidth.org/2077232.html?thread=14994480#cmt14994480): Any universe: stressed Steve - Steve needs a stress relief

It’s been a long and trying couple of weeks for Steve. It was just one thing after another. Tony had barely seen or heard anything from Steve the past three weeks. Tony is just about ready to storm into Fury’s office and read the good General the riot act for overworking his Steve. Instead he walks into the gym.

JARVIS had informed him that Steve had returned from his SHIELD meeting and instead of heading to his office like he had done for the past few weeks, had turned to the gym. It was as close to a break in Steve’s schedule that they were probably going to get.

He had given Steve twos hours to punch out his frustrations before he made his way up the gym. But with the way Steve was having at the bag he feels maybe two hours wasn’t enough. The man’s brutal rhythm was intense and showing no signs of letting up. Even from the doorway of the gym he could make out the blood staining the wraps covering Steve’s fists. Tony sighs and walks over to Steve.

The man looked both tired and high strung. His eyes were wild with anger and frustration, but deep bruises hung beneath his eyes. His hair was a mess, half sticking up and half stuck to his face with sweat.

It hurts him seeing Steve like this, so stressed and tense. It was cruel, really, people tend to look at Steve and see a man who could just keep going, keep up with an intense work place. And the man could. But just because Steve could do it, doesn’t mean he should have to. Steve deserves a break every once in a while, just like everyone else, but the man was to kind, or stubborn, to speak up for himself.

He wants to put an end to it, but he knew realistically there wasn’t much he could do for Steve and his horrifying work schedule. Maybe he could buy SHIELD? It would be forth every million just to see the look on Fury’s face. But he won’t. Unlike what many would like to believe, he does have some self-restraint.

Taking a breath he steps in front of Steve. Steve’s fist stops inches from his face.

“WHAT the _FUCK_ where you FUCKING thinking, Tony?” Steve screams at him, eyes ablaze with fury. “You could have been _hurt,_ Tony. _I_ could have hurt you. What were you _thinking?_ Do you have a death wish?” Steve paces back and forth before Tony, red in the face. “You _know_ how hard I can punch, Tony, that much force to the head can be _lethal_.”

“Steve…” He says, stepping forward.

“No!” Steve shouts, backing up. “No”

“Baby” he says, reaching out for Steve.

“I could have _fucking_ hurt you!” Steve says, digging his bloody fingers into his blond hair, leaving streaks of red behind.

Tony sighs, letting his hand fall. “But you didn’t hurt me, Steve. Look, I’m okay”

“Do you not _realise_ how close my fist was to your _face_ ” Steve turns his back to him. “It would have shattered you skull!”

“Steve? I knew you wouldn’t hit me. Give yourself some credit, okay. You are better than you seem to think you are.” He says, slowly approaching Steve. He grips Steve’s shoulders firmly and tries to massage the tension from them.

“I could have _hurt_ you” Steve whispers, his voice cracking slightly.

Tony spins Steve around and pulls him into his arms. Steve tucks his face into Tony’s neck, taking in a few wobbly sounding breaths.

“I should take you on a vacation.” He says.

Steve stiffens in his arms and pulls back. “No” he says firmly.

“Yes” Tony says. “Why shouldn’t I?”

“Tony…” Steve groans. “I can’t-… We-…” the man makes a wide gesture. “We don’t have the time. We have so much work on our plates. There is so much that needs to be done, we can’t just take off and leave on a vacation”

“I think you’ll find we can” Tony says, rubbing Steve’s shoulder soothingly.

“Tony, you have SI, I have SHIELD. And were Avengers!” Steve pulls back from his reach. “Anything could happen at any time! We need to be here.”

He could see that Steve was starting to get himself worked up over this. Which was not what he intended.

“Okay, we won’t take a vacation. Okay?” Tony says. “Just take a deep breath”

Steve stops and takes in a long breath, looking only marginally less anxious.

“No vacation” he says. “But what about a bath? A nice warm bath?”

Steve huffs, turning away slightly. “Okay” The man says, running his hands through his hair.

“Okay?” Tony asks, just to be sure.

“Okay” Steve says, looking down at his feet. The man’s shoulders sag, as if accepting this small break was a defeat. It probably was in his mind, Steve never likes letting people down, even those he should.

Tony grabs Steve’s chin, lifting the man’s head up so that he could look into Steve’s eyes. The man gives him a small half-smile. “C’mere” he whispers, slipping his free hand into Steve’s and pulling the man into a small kiss.

Hand in hand they head up to the penthouse. The elevator ride up is done in comfortable silence. Steve leans back against the back of the elevator, letting it take his wait.

With a quiet ’ping’ the elevator reaches the penthouse and the doors open.

Steve lets go of Tony’s hand and walks over to their bed and lays down. Tony crosses the space over to the bathroom.

JARVIS has already started running the bath. Tony walks over to the shelf cabinet and looks through his bath soaps. He pulls out the Lavender and Vanilla scented Bubble bath and adds it to the bath, taking a moment to watch the bubbles start to form under the tap. It takes some time but he decides to go with the ‘ _Wooded Walk’_ bath oil, the one that smells like cypress, blackcurrant and Sandalwood. The scents might clash slightly with the bubble bath, but he knows it’s a favourite of Steve’s. The fragrance is warm and comforting. Woody and just on the right side of sweet and fruity. A bit like what he'd imagine a picnic on a pleasantly warm summer day would smell like.

He grabs the small dark purple bar and sets it down on the side of the tub before returning to Steve.

Steve was worrying again. His brow pinched in that way it does when Steve is lost in troubled thoughts. Evidently he left Steve alone too long.

Tony sighs and walks over to Steve. He reaches out his hand, flashing Steve a smile. “Bath’s just about ready” he says.

Steve turns and looks at him, looking all the 90 years he should not be feeling at the young age of 23, the man’s blue eyes tired and world weary. Steve sits up on the bed and takes Tony’s hand.

Giving the hand a comforting squeeze he leads Steve over to the bath. Steve slides in with an appreciative moan. When Steve is settled Tony slides himself in behind him, wrapping his arms around the man’s waist and pulling him against his chest.

Steve grabs the bath oil bar from the side of the tub and drops it into the water; watching as the water slowly turns a dark purply-blue.

Tony leans over the edge of the tub to reach the shampoo siting on the bathroom counter. Grumbling about always forgetting to move it closer every time. Steve laughs softly at his words as he mixes the bath oils into the water.

Lathering the shampoo into Steve’s hair he makes funny hairstyles out of the foam just to make Steve laugh. Tony’s favourite is the duel Mohawk, it almost looks like a pair of little fins. Steve shifts around to return the favour, making many spikes out of his hair.

They sit there laughing, throwing handfuls of bubbles at one another. Tony grabs a small amount of bubbles and puts them on Steve’s nose. Steve tosses his head back and laughs. The man reaches into the large mound of bubbles sounds them and sets about covering his beard in bubbles, grinning ear to ear as he does so.

After they calm down they help each other rinse out the shampoo, and then lather the conditioner into each other’s hair, trying out more hair styles get make each other laugh.

While they let the conditioner set, Tony takes a looks at Steve’s hands. Steve protests, as he always does. The same old arguments too:

_‘Don’t worry, I’ll heal’_

_‘The serum will take care of that’_

_‘You don’t need to worry about me, I’ll be fine’_

_‘Don’t waste the bandages, you’ll need them more then I would’_

Tony ignores him. He gently cleans the wounds up with a soft, clean wash-cloth. Steve winces slightly, his hands twitching and tensing in his grasp as he cleans up his wounds. They reach a compromise: Tony won’t use the bandages on Steve’s wounds if he tries to keep them clean and let them heal.

Steve smiles, promising to be good. He shifts in Tony’s arms to capture Tony’s lips in a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if the bath products I described are real (but if there were I kind of want them). I knew that lavender and vanilla are nice relaxing scents, but I don't know if any bubble bath has them combined (they probably do). For the bath bar I looked up want relaxing scents for baths and picked three I liked that maybe go together.
> 
> I had no idea that bath oils bars were a thing until I did some research for this fic. Also learned that you're not meant to put the bath oils in until you get into the bath? Idk.


	2. That's Better

Tony moans as Steve slides his tongue into his mouth, deepening their kiss. He runs his hands up Steve’s chest all the way to his neck, pulling Steve closer.

Steve tosses a hand back to hold Tony close against him, grinding his ass against Tony’s cock. His member throbs in appreciation.

As he explores Steve’s mouth he runs his hands over Steve. Caressing his strong shoulders, running his fingers down the firm muscles of the man’s arms. He reaches around Steve’s chest with both hands and grabs Steve’s pecks. Squeezing the firm mounds in his hands, making Steve groan into the kiss. Steve grinds down harder against Tony’s cock. “Nnnggh, Tony” Steve moans his lips, “Fuck”.

“You like that?” he asks, rolling Steve’s nipples between his fingers. Steve nods, his breaths coming in harsh pants. “Tell me how much to like it, baby?”

“Ahhhh!” Steve moans, tossing his head back. “Feels so damn good. Love your hands. H-harder. Fuck, please.”

He pinches Steve’s left nipple hard, digging his nails into the tender bud. Steve cries out against him, his body jerking as if it didn’t know where it wanted to curl away or press itself closer into those hands.

Tony smiles, pressing his face into Steve’s shoulder. He runs his finger around Steve’s abused nipple, loves the little gasps falling from the man’s mouth.

As he teases the right nipple he bits down on Steve’s shoulder, sucking a hickey into the flesh between his teeth. He loves seeing Steve covered in his marks, so beautiful and his. It’s just a shame the marks never last too long. He would love to know that Steve was going about his day, his duties, and underneath that tight uniform was his mark. The physical proof that Steve was his.

“Oh, god” Steve cries, rutting back against Tony’s cock. “Oh, fuck, Tony!”

Tony growls against Steve’s shoulder, his lips curling into a possessive smile. “You like that? You like me marking you up. Everyone will know you’re mine, baby.”

“Yes, yours” Steve groans, tossing his head back, bearing more of his neck to Tony.

He latches on to the soft spot underneath Steve’s jaw, knowing how sensitive it was. He times his sucks with the pinches he’s giving to Steve’s tits. Steve’s roll back with pleasure, a long drawn out grown falling from his pink lips.

Tony pulls back a licks the mark he made, dragging his teeth across the sensitive flesh. Steve shudders against him. “You going to cum?” he whispers into Steve’s neck. Steve nods slowly.

Grinning Tony snakes his hand down Steve’s front and wraps his hand around Steve’s cock. He plays with Steve’s chest in time with his strokes.

With a final pinch to Steve’s nipple the man cums, groaning loudly.

Carefully Steve twists around in Tony’s arms and lays himself across Tony’s chest. The man slides himself in between Tony’s thighs. He can feel Steve’s hot length pressing against his own, still rock hard despite his orgasm.

Steve grinds himself against Tony’s cock, burring his face in Tony’s shoulder. The man’s warm breath tickles his damp skin.

Tony runs his hands down Steve’s back. He takes Steve’s ass into his hands, massaging the firm mounds in his hands. “Fuck, I love your ass, Steve” he groans. He can feel Steve’s smile at the comment against his shoulder.

“So you always tell me” Steve says.

Tony gives Steve a smack on his ass, enjoying the giggle it makes. “Yeah well, it’s true. If I ever stop telling you how much I love it I’m probably an imposter. Just keep that in mind.” He says.

Steve laughs. “Noted” the man says.

Licking his lips he runs his ringers over the crack of Steve’s ass. “Up. I got an idea” he says. Tony guides Steve onto his hands and knees, sliding out from underneath the man. Steve braces himself against the edge of the tub and Tony positions himself behind him.

Tony brushes aside some of the bubbles clinging to Steve skin. Leaning forward, he presses a soft kiss to each cheek, exaggerating the sound. “Hello, beautiful!” Tony exclaims, drawing a laugh from Steve. With a grin he parts Steve’s cheeks, exposing the man’s tight entrance. He a licks across Steve’s crack. Steve moans and arches his back, pressing his ass closer.

He smiles and presses a kiss to Steve’s hole. He runs his tongue around the entrance, getting it all slick with spit. He spears his tongue in with a low moan.

Grabbing hold of Steve’s wet thighs, Tony he fucks Steve with his tongue. He curls his tongue inside him, pulling long needy moans from Steve. He runs his nails down Steve’s thighs making the man shiver.

“Tony” the man moans brokenly, rocking against Tony’s tongue. “Please”

He presses his face deeper into Steve’s ass. Tony removes his tongue and sucks hard at Steve’s rim. There is a loud squeak and a heavy thunk as Steve loses his grip on the edge of the tub and slips.

With a quiet laugh Tony pulls back. Steve looks over his shoulder, face completely flushed red, confused that Tony stopped. Tony rubs his hand over Steve’s hip comfortingly before he turns around. He reaches for their bath lube. The confusion on Steve’s face quickly returns to arousal as he eyes the bottle in Tony’s hands.

Tony squirts a liberal amount of lube into his hands and sets the bottle aside. He rubs his hands together, spreading the lube around before he presses a finger against Steve’s hole. His finger slides in easily, the man’s entrance already warmed up from his tongue. He slides in a second finger beside the first and curls them against Steve’s walls. Steve pushes back against Tony’s fingers with a moan.

He takes his time teasing Steve, enjoying the sight of his fingers disappearing into Steve’s ass. Soon he adds a third. He reaches between Steve’s legs where the man’s cock hangs hard and heavy and gives it a few quick tugs with this free hand as he slides his slick fingers into Steve’s hole.

Knuckles deep, he fucks Steve with his hand. He curls his fingers every time he pulls them back so that they catch Steve’s rim.

“Please, Tony, jus’ fuck me already!” Steve cries. “C’mon”

Tony laughs, picking up the pace. “Hmmm… I don’t know. I kind of like this. You hole looks so pretty stretched around my fingers” he says.

“Bet my hole would look’a whol’ lot fuckin’ better around ya cock” Steve groans.

“You’re probably right” he says, twisting his fingers to draw a low moan out of Steve.

“So fuck me!” Steve cries. “God, Tony, please fuck me!”

“Not yet, sweetheart” Tony says.

Steve lets out a small sob. “Tony! Please! I want ya cock! I need ya to fuck me! Please!” he cries, fucking himself back on Tony’s fingers.

“I love it when you beg” Tony curls his fingers, making Steve’s breath hitch. He leans overs Steve back and whispers “Cum for me first. Then I’ll fill you up with my cock”

Steve gasps, choking on his breath as he climaxes, spilling rope after rope of cum into the bath. Tony fucks him through it with his fingers.

True to his word, Tony lines his cock up with Steve’s hole and presses into that tight heat. Steve is all loose and slick as Tony slides himself in, stopping when he was all the way in. He bites down hard on his lip as he hold off from cumming, holding himself still, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth. Deep breaths.

Steve squirms impatiently underneath him. “Tony, please” the man groans.

“Shhh, okay” Tony says, running his hands over Steve’s back. He pulls back and slides his cock back in. The both moan at the sensation. He begins fucking Steve in earnest, grunting in time with his thrusts.

“Fuck, Tony, YES!” Steve cries.

Water splashes over the edge of the tub onto the floor. Tony is sure that rim of the tub is cracked where Steve nearly lost his grip and slipped.

Tony presses himself against Steve’s back and pistons into Steve faster, trusting Steve to keep them both up. The sound of his balls slapping against Steve’s ass echoes through the room. Tony smothers a moan between Steve’s shoulders.

“Fuck!” Steve moans, his voice low and hoarse. “Oh! I’m gonna’ fuckin cum!” the man says.

“Yeah, fuck- do it” Tony growls. “Cum around my fucking cock!”

The tub creaks as Steve’s grip tightens. “Tony” the man moans, rocking back against him.

“FUCK! TONY! OH GOD!!” Steve cries out as he cums. Tony groans at the sound of Steve’s cum hitting the water below.

Tony cums with a growl, the Steve’s hole tightening around his cock pushing him over that edge. The world whites out around the edges and he digs his fingers into Steve sides. He holds on tight as he fucks his seed into Steve’s ass, panting harshly against the man’s back.

Carefully Tony pulls out when he had finally finished shaking. He lays down against the side of the tub, stretching out. Steve watches him with tired eyes and a warm, sated smile. When he is comfortable he pulls Steve into his arms, letting the man rest his head on his chest.

Steve reaches up to trace his fingers around the casing of the arc reactor. Tony allows himself a soft smile at the action, marvelling at the thought that they had come this far, that he trust and loves Steve so much. Letting out a contented breath, Tony closes his eyes. They lay in the tub, limbs entangled, content to rest there for a short while.

When the water starts to go cold, Tony sits himself up. Steve lets out a little disappointed grumble at being moved. “C’mon, let’s get out of here before the water goes cold” he says, running his fingers through Steve’s damp hair. “We’d be a lot more comfortable in bed, sweetheart”

Steve sits himself up and stretches out his muscles. Tony allows himself a moment to drink in the sight before he helps clean Steve up and gets them out of the tub.

They help each other towels dry, laughing at the get caught up in their towels. Pulling each other close, taking the time to taste the warm and happy smiles that both of them are wearing.

When they are dry they make their way over to their bed and slide under the covers.

They fall asleep, Steve curled against Tony’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super proud of this sex scene 😊
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
